piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed island
Name How about we rename this island La Bimini (that was the island that the fountain was said to be on, but Ponce de Leon thought that Florida was La Bimini) Either that, or we could put it in the behind the scenes. Mrcharlton 11:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have more reasons to believe that the island is Key West, but the current name stays until we see the true name on the official POTC website.Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 12:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::That is..."if" the name will even be revealed at all. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the article being Florida though? It seemed rather too large of a landscape to be an island. And how did Barbossa get to the island if his ship sank? Is it somehow part of the same landmass as Whitecap Bay? Mrcharlton 20:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Funny you should ask that, because I just discovered that it is indeed the case that Whitecap Bay and this island are one and the same. Explains so much(including the Barbossa getting there part). And we still have an article on Florida, as it did appear on the Mao Kun map at the end of AWE and OST(or just the OST visual guide, I'm not sure if you could see Florida in it or not). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well the place is not Florida just by the landscape. It might be an island near there (although not the Key West.) I agree that we should wait. The Sailor 20:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It could be South America, Central America, Cuba, or Hispaniola if it is not Florida. Other islands (like Key West) didn't have very much jungle on them. Also, if it were Key West, we would have seen some French as they laid claim to the islands surrounding the southern Florida coast. Mrcharlton 20:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, but I doubt it. Since it appears that the island has the same landmass as Whitecap Bay, as you can see from this image(the little purple-ish island beside the "Aqua de Vida" chalice). As you can see, the landmasses of the island and Whitecap Bay are one and the same, with the far east of the island having that symbol of the Fountain(seen from the prologue of OST, the "burning the Mao Kun map" scene as well as that "water drop" scene). However, we don't know what the official name of the island is so, therefore, we leave it as is. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Was that island always on the charts? I must've missed that one The Sailor 22:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No. By the looks of it, that island was added on the map during the making of OST. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyone notice? Isn't it odd that the island has a Spanish fort and Britsh lighthouse? Apparently the island was fought over between the countries. Does anyone differ or have anything to add?The Sailor 02:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :That is odd. Though since no information has been presented concerning how the fort and lighthouse got there, we just write that the buildings just happened there. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I bet we will see something in he DVD. Would be lazy writing if a lighthouse just appeared! The Sailor 03:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not saying we're just going to say it just appeared. I'm saying we should write like "Through unknown circumstances..." or something where it doesn't look like canon. Because we can't just pop up something out of thin air, considering it wouldn't be canon. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Main image